


Who's my Spider-Baby?

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Autistic Peter, Bonding, Comfort, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Over stimulation, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, dad tony, mild whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Peter was used to being babied, with May as a parent it was just part of the deal, but it wasn’t great being treated like a kid while trying to be a superhero.Peter knew Tony didn’t mean to do it, and sure it was kind of nice sometimes, but it was also really, really embarrassing.Peter doesn't react well





	Who's my Spider-Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt sent to me on tumblr so thank you!!!

Peter was used to being babied, with May as a parent it was just part of the deal, but it wasn’t great being treated like a kid while trying to be a superhero.

Peter knew Tony didn’t mean to do it, and sure it was kind of nice sometimes, but it was also really, really embarrassing.   
“Come on, Wonderkid. Showing up late to a fight, is just a lazy surrender.”

Peter tugged on his suit, and tapped the chest, letting it adjust and tighten to his frame. “Coming, Mr Stark!”

It was Peter's first real mission with the Avengers, and he was beyond excited. Sure, he’d trained with them, and they had that whole fight against each other in the parking lot of an airport; but those didn’t really count. 

No, this was an actual, newsworthy, superhero level, mission! According to Thor, there were a small group of radicalist aliens, hell bent on embarrassing the Asgardian by taking the planet he’d promised to protect. Apparently they thought that everyone on earth was stupid, and would be easy to conquer, so it was the Avengers job to prove them wrong.   
And Peter was an Avenger now. He’d gone through training, and actually earnt all the upgrades in his suit, and he was ready.

Sort of. Maybe. Okay, he was freaking out. 

Peter stood in front of his mirror, and pulled his mask on as he blew out a big breath between his lips, blowing a raspberry. “Ooookay, I can do this. I’m a hero. I’m an Avenger. I can do this. Yeah!”

Karen sounded pleased. “Of course you are. You have been training for this. You’ll do great, Peter.”

The teenager smiled and brushed his suit down. “Thanks, Karen!”

Tony was waiting outside his door for him, when he came out, and slapped him on the shoulder. “Okay, kiddo you ready?”

Peter nodded and patted his suit. “Yep! All geared up.”

Tony tilted his head as he led Peter out to where the others were waiting by the quinjet.  
“No, I mean like, emotionally and all that?” 

Peter hesitated. “Oh, umm...Yeah. I think so.”

Steve stepped up behind him and took Peters other shoulder, squeezing in encouragement. “Good! We’re pleased to have you on this mission with us, Spider-Man. We could use some extra help with these aliens. They can be tricky.”

Peter was about to reply, when a boom popped the air around them, as Thor landed on the platform, from his flight. With...his hammer used like a mini helicopter. Peter was never going to get used to that.

His thunderous voice seemed to punch Peter in the ears. “THESE VARACK CREATURES ARE PRIDEFUL AND ARROGANT! THIS CHILD HERO WILL BE ABLE TO TAKE THEM ON EASILY!” 

Tony rolled his eyes as he turned to Steve. “Why is he always yelling?”

Peter pouted a little as he muttered. “Child hero? That was uncalled for.”

Steve ignored both of them, and waved everyone over to the war room. “Lets go over the strategy before we go. I don’t want a repeat of our last mission.” 

Everyone turned to Hawkeye, who frowned and lifted his hands. “What? I got hydra and hydro confused, how was I supposed to know it would grow two more heads? I thought it was a water type or something.”

Tony rolled his eyes as Peter covered a snicker, Hawkeye winking at him when he caught it. 

“Everyone listen up. I had Thor give me all the information he had on them and did a little analyzing, so we at least have the advantage of knowing their weaknesses. But first off, we need to settle on our defense strategy.” 

Peter listened eagerly, as Tony pointed to him, and then to the hologram of the city he’d brought up on the touch table in front of them. “Baby genius will swing around the perimeter until we’ve got most of them sorted. I don’t want you any closer to these things than you have to be. So, wait until they’re tired, before you team up with someone to take them out.”

The teenager deflated a little, both at the nickname and the fact that he didn’t get to fight without a baby sitter.   
“I thought I was getting to fight this time. Why am I back up?”

Steve took his shoulder again, which seemed to be his signature move. Although Peter hardly minded, because it felt so nice. “You are fighting, but teaming up is the most strategically sound plan for this mission. It's got nothing to do with your fighting skills or how we think of you.”

Natasha shrugged, her arms folded. “Of course. It’s got nothing to do with the fact that Tony has suddenly become dad of the year for some kid he found on the internet.”

Tony frowned at her as Sam laughed. “Shut up, Romanov. Underoos earned his place on the team, and that’s why he’s here. Steve’s right, it’s the best plan. So, Spidey, you will web up the aliens so that the others can take them out.” 

Peter could barely hear anything that was being said, amidst all the stupid nicknames being used in place of his name. 

Even Thor’s rumble was swallowed up by Peters embarrassment. “These Varack are fast, the young one should keep his distance.”

“Fledgling will be fine, he’s got fast reflexes.”

“Baby Widow.”

“Spider-Boy.”

“Little Einstein.”

“Itsy Bitsy.”

“Sticky-Boy.”

Peter’s hands started to shake, and his breath came in faster, shallower pants, with each name used, until he could no longer think straight.   
He didn’t even stop to take in what was being said, only forcing out his own words before bolting to his room. “I can’t do this!”

His legs flew as he made it to his room as fast as he could, locking his door, and curling up into a ball behind it.  
Karen's voice was soft in his ears, but he couldn’t concentrate on what she was saying. “Peter? Your vitals are indicating you are having a panic attack. Are you okay?”

The teenager shook his head, as he pressed his knees close to his chest. He could hear footsteps approaching the door, and pulled his mask off, before holding his hands over his ears, needing quiet. Words tumbled from his mouth as tears threatened to fall.   
“No, no, no. I can’t do this. I can’t!” 

A knock at the door made Peter flinch, and he pressed his hands tighter, scrunching his eyes closed, as he tried to block out the voice coming from behind the thick metal.   
“Peetie? Come on, kid, open the door.”

Peter let out a sob, as he began shaking his head. “No!” There was that word again. Kid. 

The voice sighed, and spoke quietly to another voice, as Peter felt tears slipping down his cheeks. It was too much, and he couldn’t handle it all at once. If he could just get somewhere dark and quiet he’d be fine. 

His voice was strained and wobbly, as he called out for the AI wired into the whole compound. “Friday! Turn my lights off, please!”

“Certainly, Peter.” 

With the room dimmed, and his hands over his ears, Peter could concentrate a little easier, but there were still people outside his door, and they wouldn’t go away.   
Their voices were muffled by the metal, but Peter’s enhanced hearing picked up a few words anyway. 

“Go fight those aliens, and I’ll be there once I deal with this.”

“Is he okay?”

“I don't know. He is young, and he hasn’t had to deal with aliens head on before. It might be a bit too much.”

“We could really use him out there. Tell him that for me.” 

“I will, if he lets me in.”

Peter shook his head, another sob falling from his mouth. “No, go away. Please.”

It was quiet for a moment, or as quiet as it can be when you have super hearing, and Peter listened to the footsteps slowly walking away from the door, until there was only one shuffling pair of feet remaining. 

Peter knew that it would be Tony, but he didn’t want to see Tony right then, because it was kind of his fault that Peter was so freaked out to begin with. He knew he didn't mean to, and that it was the billionaire's way of showing affection, but the nicknames did not help Peter to feel in control. 

Peter was still trying to suck in breaths that didn’t hurt his chest, when Tony sighed from the other side.   
“Come on, Kiddo. Just tell me what's wrong, so I can help.”

Peter’s voice came as a whine, but he didn’t have the brain space to care. “No.” 

Tony sounded more concerned this time, and Peter could hear the shuffle as the man crouched at the door, in order to hear the teenager better.   
“You sound like you’re having trouble breathing. I’m getting worried. I don’t want to have to override the lock and open it forcefully, but I will if you don’t slow down your breathing.” 

Peter lent against the door, pressing his forehead to it, as he cried. He couldn’t take any more stimulation while so stressed, but he wanted Tony with him, too; because he was really scared. 

“I can’t.”

A small thump sounded on the door, as Tony lent his head against the metal. He knew exactly what it felt like to have a panic attack, and want to be alone, but he also knew that it wasn’t safe for Peter to be left alone in such a state.   
“Yes, you can. You’re Spider-Man, you can do anything.”

Peter removed his hands from his ears, only to curl his fingers into his hair, as he shook his head. “No, no I’m not.”

“What do you mean?” Tony kept talking, as he lent up to the keypad on the door, tapping in a code to open it from the outside. Because, as much as he wanted to give the kid his privacy, the whistling, strained breathing was really worrying him. 

“I’m not Spider-Man, you never call me Spider-Man. I can’t do it.”

Tony froze, looking at the door where the voice was coming from, as if he could see through it. “What are you talking about?”

Peter could breathe easier when he was talking, as if confessing the feelings and thoughts he’d shoved away was breaking the dam in his throat, making it easier to pull in air.   
“You never call me Spider-Man, and you hardly ever call me by my name. You call me, Spider-Baby, or kid, or-or something else, and I am just a kid. I can’t fight aliens. I can’t be a hero, or an Avenger. You don’t think I can do it, you think I’m too little.”

Tony closed his eyes, as the guilt washed over him. He slumped down against the door, abandoning his task, as he sighed.   
“Ki...Peter. I am so sorry. I didn’t know it made you feel that way.”

Peter let go of his hair, and curled his arms around his knees, rocking slightly to try and focus. It was easier to breathe, but his tears wouldn’t stop. “I know I’m young, and I don’t have as much experience as you guys. But I want to help. I thought I could help.”

“You can.”

“You don’t think I can! You don’t take me seriously, no one does. And you’re right, I can’t fight aliens, or monsters. I can’t do it. I’m just a fifteen year old, who got bit by a spider.”  
There was a series of beeps, and then a click, and the door began to slide open. Peter simply sat up as it moved out of the way, but didn’t uncurl from his ball until he felt hands on his arms. 

“Come here.” Tony’s voice was small and soft, and Peter couldn’t help but uncurl and fall into his waiting arms. 

Tony pulled him to his chest, and held him tight, rubbing his hands over the teenagers back as he cried.   
“Peter, I’m so sorry that I made you feel like I didn’t trust you, or believe in you. Of course I do. You’re the smartest kid I know, and a brilliant fighter. I know that you can handle yourself out there, and the only reason I hold you back, is because I know how dangerous this all is. Aliens terrify me, most battles terrify me and leave me with PTSD and nightmares and panic attacks at the mention of past fights. I don’t want that for you, you’re too good.”

Peter lent against him, and lifted one hand to wipe at his wet cheeks. “Really?”

Tony nodded, wiping a thumb over Peter’s face, where he’d missed a drop. “Really. I didn’t know the names bothered you. They’re just my stupid way of trying to...I don’t know, bond I guess? I’m not very good at affection, I never have been. Just ask Pepper. But, I do care, and if it makes you this upset then I won’t use them anymore.”

Peter sniffled, finally calming down, and smiled a little as he lent his head against Tony’s shoulder. “You could still use some of them. I like Spider-baby. And I guess kid, isn’t so bad.”

Tony hugged him tighter, letting out a small breath of laughter. “Okay. I can do that.”

Peter looked up at his hero, huge eyes making Tony smile even more. “Thanks. And Mr Stark?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re pretty good at affection.” Peter snuggled further into Tony’s arms, as he smiled; and Tony felt his heart warm. 

“Thanks, Spider-Baby.”

…………..

Steve threw his shield at another Varack alien, catching it as it ricocheted back.   
“We’re here, you can start the party now.” 

The first avenger turned to see Tony flying in, with Spider-Man swinging behind him.   
“Hey, you guys made it!”

Peter hopped from building to building, firing webs at aliens to tangle them up so the others could attack them without retaliation.   
“Sorry, we’re late.”

Natasha fired her weapon at one creature, at the same time as snapping another one’s neck with her feet, before she spoke to the newest member; her voice strangely soft for someone so violent.   
“Are you okay?”

Peter fired a web, and nodded, sounding embarrassed but touched by her concern. He’d always liked Black Widow.  
“Yeah, sorry I worried you. I’m okay now.”

Sam flew overhead, soaring right over Peter so that he could follow him to a group of aliens on the ground. “Good! Because we could really use those webs of yours. These things are really fast. Think you could tie them up for us?”

Tony watched Peter get to work, with pride; which was evident in his voice through the coms. “Of course he can. Spider-Man can do anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!! Please let me know if you did and Thank you for everyone that helped me come up with nick names for Peter!


End file.
